Rêve
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: "J'ai la tête entre les bras. Quand je relève celle-ci, j'aperçois les manches de mon uniforme. Elles sont parsemées de larmes. Je dormais, oui. Je dormais. Et j'ai rêvé, aussi. Un bref rêve, rien de plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne voulais pas m'en réveiller." (je sais pas résumer ça, faut lire pour savoir xD) OS.


**Bonjour, bonsoir, voilà j'ai eu envie d'écrire un petit one shot à minuit sur ce fichu shojo qui a fait pleurer 90% (si ce n'est plus) de ses lecteurs/spectateurs... Pour moi, Your Lie in April doit être le meilleur shojo animé, et en manga, il est dans mon top 3 en shojo, et aussi dans mon top 3 des meilleurs animés que j'ai vus. **

**Bon, clairement, cet OS est un peu ****bizarre**** particulier, parce que Kaori n'est pas réellement "existante". Risque de spoil mais pas trop. **

**Pour moi, elle était un peu comme un ange gardien pour Kosei, donc je l'ai ici en quelque sorte placée dans une dimension du rêve... Bref vous avez compris ! Je ne possède pas les personnages, je vous laisse, bonne lecture ! **

_~*oOo*~_

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis en classe. Les autres ne semblent pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit, pas même mes amis. J'ai la tête entre les bras. Quand je relève celle-ci, j'aperçois les manches de mon uniforme. Elles sont parsemées de larmes.

Je dormais, oui. Je dormais. Et j'ai rêvé, aussi. Un bref rêve, rien de plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne voulais pas m'en réveiller.

Les yeux étrécis par la fatigue du réveil, je tente de m'extraire des brumes de l'inconscient. Et puis quelques brides de souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire. Rien d'extraordinaire ; seulement des voix lointaines. Rien qui ne puisse m'éclairer.

Et puis des images se forment. De fines lèvres se dessinent. Des cheveux flottent dans l'air. Ils sont blonds. Étrange ; je ne connais personne de blond, enfin, il y a bien sûr la petite Nagi et son frère Takemi, mais le blond qui se forme dans ma tête est plus brillant, plus doré.

Des yeux bleus-gris semblent me fixer, et, bien que cela ne soit que dans ma tête, ce regard m'oppresse. Il semble vouloir me crier quelque chose, s'imposer à mon cerveau. Ils sont profonds, ces yeux. Ils sont larges, et... Très beaux. Mais surtout... Ils sont infiniment tristes.

Je tente de me focaliser sur mon cours en essuyant d'un bref mouvement du poignet mes yeux, mais ceux de mon inconscient ne me lâchent plus. _"N'oublie pas"_, semblent-ils vouloir me dire.

Cette fois, d'autres sens s'insinuent dans mon cerveau. C'est comme si quelque chose tenait délicatement ma main, tandis qu'un goût de je ne sais quoi emplit ma bouche. Une douce odeur flotte dans l'air, une odeur semblable à celle des fleurs de cerisier qui éclosent en avril.

_Une odeur de printemps._

Je me concentre sur ce goût que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître. Ça ressemble à... Une pâtisserie ? Un cannelé ? Et qu'est-ce que je tiens ? Ce n'est que dans ma tête, et pourtant c'est bien là, presque matériel. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'apprécier le toucher des choses... Plus depuis que j'ai arrêté le piano, il y a deux ans.

Bizarrement, je ne parviens pas à expliquer ce besoin d'étudier ce rêve. Celui-ci transpire le bonheur ; pourtant, ça fait des années que je n'en ai pas ressenti. Depuis que ma mère a commencé à me mettre de la pression, je ne crois pas pouvoir me targuer d'avoir réellement été heureux.

J'ai la chance d'avoir des amis incroyables. Pourtant, c'est comme si quelqu'un manquait. Et comme si ce rêve...

Je me fige soudain.

_Un son_. Un son est finalement parvenu à mon oreille intérieure. "Wasurenaide", cela semble-t-il dire, "Ne m'oublie pas". "Partons en voyage !", "Je suis là", que des phrases étrangères pour moi. Pourquoi ai-je rêvé de ça maintenant ?

C'est alors qu'un autre son cristallin s'infiltre à son tour en moi. Je fronce les sourcils. Les souvenirs de ce rêve commencent à s'amoindrir, et pourtant je perçois encore comme une mélodie. Elle est chantée, cette mélodie. Et je la connais. Elle est très connue, faut dire. _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_, chantée avec un fort accent japonais. "Twinkuru, Twinkuru, littur sutar", et pourtant, ça sonne étonnement bien aussi.

Et puis, il y a ce mot. _Ce nom_. Je sais qu'il existe, mais impossible de remettre la main dessus.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que je suis tiré des vapes par une douleur au poignet. Surpris, je sursaute, laissant de côté tout ce dont je me souviens au sujet de ce rêve. Embarrassé, je me rends compte que j'étais en train de griffonner sur ma feuille.

Et c'est la voix de Tsubaki, ma voisine et amie d'enfance, qui siffle :

-Wouah, Kosei, c'est super ! Tu as de l'inspiration, d'un coup ?

Perplexe, je baisse les yeux sur la page et découvre mes inscriptions. Je suis aussi impressionné qu'effrayé de voir s'étendre sous mes yeux une partition. Je le suis d'autant plus lorsque je reconnais ces notes, ces rythmes, ces portées. Comme quoi, je garde encore une certaine mémoire de mes quelques années de piano.

_Introduction & Rondo Capriccioso_~ Camille St-Saens. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Et puis ce fameux nom profite de cet instant de dispersion pour, de nouveau, s'imposer à mon esprit, sans que je ne l'aie cherché.

Et c'est là que ça me frappe, comme une évidence.

-... Ce n'est pas de moi.

-Hein ? C'est de qui, alors ?

Je tourne la tête, pour empêcher Tsubaki de voir mon visage. Je sens une nouvelle fois quelque chose rouler sur mes joues.

Je suis en larmes. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je murmure, _pianissimo _:

_Kaori... _

_~*oOo*~_

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je pense commencer une nouvelle fanfic sur Your Lie in April, dès que j'aurai fini celle sur l'attaque des titans. La bise ^^. **


End file.
